The present application relates to liquid dispensers, and more particularly, to beverage dispensers used to dispense refrigerated liquids such as milk from a large container through a flexible tube.
Beverage dispensers such as milk dispensers have existed for many years for institutional use. The term "institution", as used herein, refers to any entity that will ordinarily supply and maintain the beverage dispenser. The institutions may be cafeterias, restaurants, food services, communal kitchens, or individual residences.
Milk dispensers traditionally include a refrigerated cabinet in which large containers such as cans or bags of milk can be housed for dispensing. In the United States, dispenser cans of milk are commonly available in three and five gallon sizes, and bags of milk are commonly available in three, five and six gallon sizes. The cans may be refilled or reused, while the bags are typically single service. The bags are flexible plastic such as polyethylene, and are usually placed in a structurally supporting milk case for dispensing. The term "milk case", as used herein, refers to any structure for supporting a flexible beverage container. The plastic of the baas is usually clear so that the institution can see how much milk remains in the bag. The cans and bags are typically selected and filled by dairies or homogenization plants. The term "container", as used herein, refers to any type of beverage container positioned in the cabinet to be dispensed by the beverage dispenser, including the described cans and bags as well as other containers. Single, double and triple dispensers accommodating one, two or three containers, respectively, are common.
The containers are made with a flexible tube extending from the main body of the container. For instance, the flexible tube may be formed of an fairly inert rubber. The material of the flexible tube typically has some resiliency to spring back to a circular cross-sectional shape after being pinched. The flexible tube is initially sealed at its distal end. When it is desired to use a container, an employee places the container into the refrigerated cabinet, and inserts the tube through an opening adjacent the base of the refrigerated cabinet. The tube which then extends to the outside of the cabinet is cut or otherwise opened by the employee so milk will flow out of the cabinet through the tube. The term "employee", as used herein, refers to the person who supplies, maintains and cleans the beverage dispenser, regardless of the relationship of the "employee" to the "institution". The term "user", as used herein, refers to the person ho fills a cup, glass, pitcher or similar serving receptacle by dispensing beverage out of the beverage dispenser. For instance, in certain circumstances the "institution", the "employee" and the "user" may be the same person, such as the owner of a small restaurant who works there and pours him or herself a glass of milk.
A valve is disposed in the opening of the cabinet to close the tube or to allow the tube to spring back open. In most milk dispensers in use today, the valve is actuated by a weighted lever or handle. The weight of the handle, through a mechanical advantage, normally pinches the flexible tube shut. When a user lifts up on the weighted lever, the valve is opened and milk flows through the tube into a cup or glass positioned underneath the tube by the user.
The prior milk dispenser designs are simple and cost effective to manufacture. This type of prior milk dispenser has been produced for decades with little change in its operation and design, and the prior milk dispenser design has obtained a significant market penetration. Prior milk dispensers are well liked by both users and institutional employees. The prior milk dispensers are easy to use, and regular institutional customers are familiar with operation of the machines. The prior milk dispensers are easy to supply, easy to maintain and reliable, and employees are familiar with loading, unloading and cleaning procedures.
The National Sanitary Foundation ("NSF") issues regulations for the handling of dairy beverages such as milk which must be met by beverage dispenser manufacturers. In the most recent NSF regulations, milk should be handled at a temperature between 32.degree. F. and 40.degree. F. until dispensing.
A number of improvements can be made to the prior milk dispenser design to provide for a more effective and efficient beverage dispenser. As importantly, many of these improvements can be made without drastically altering the prior operation, loading, unloading and maintenance procedures to which the market has become accustomed, and those familiar with the prior art milk dispensers can readily switch to the milk dispenser of the present invention without substantial instruction.